An American student!
by Rose7777
Summary: 17 year old pure blood princess was attacked at her home, now that there's a threat, she is moved to Japan and well be staying at Cross Academy for safety. But what happens when the threat follows her, and what does she have to do with zero's past? What happens when she remembers Kaname, and what roll he played in her life? OC x Takuma. Sorry for spelling errors, fix next chapter!


Chapter 1

"Wait...wait for me..." I wispered softly and my eyes opened. Sitting up I realized it was just a silly dream. Not like it ment anythang. Mybe mom was right, I sould have never watched that movie last night. Sitting up I looked out my window, it was a clear day with a few cloudes lingering, but over all it was nice. I took a deep breath in and relest, getting off my lazzy butt I headed to my dresser and pulled out a black tube top with a black see threw jacket. I grabed a pair of pants that had holes on each knee and I smiled. I may be a pureblood vampire, but I sure as hell not going to stop dressing like this.

A knock on the door made me jump alittle and I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood the strikest person, my grandmother. She was tall and thin, she usally wore a fancy Kinomo that was the color of a ocean blue or a lavder color. She looked at me head to toe and sighed.

"Your still not dressed? You were sapost to be ready an hour ago child." Her voice was harsh and she glared at me as I stuck my tonga at her. "You are a pure blood princess, you well start acting like one. Your upsitting your mother and she greatly ill, she afread you want be ready to take her place as a pure blood..."

"Becouse I'm not! I don't want to take her place!" I shouted. I soon cluted myself and apoligzed to her. She nodded at me with one finally glare she turned away, but stopped at the door fram.

"Your mother wants you to meet her in her room when your finshed folling around." With that, the grummy old woman left me alone. I ran over to the door and slamed it shut and placed my head on the door, my fist on the door as well. A tear stremed down my cheek and I wiped it away quikly and striped out of my clothes and changed into the ones on my bed.

"She's right, I shouldn't case mother so much problems anymore." Turning around I felt a stinging then burning pluse on my neck, and arm. Turning to the window I felt as if someone was watching me. Slowly, I made my way to the window and peeked out but no one was there. Then the window blasted to small shards cutting my cheek, arms, and legs. The felling of some there grow stronger and I ran out my bedroom door and down the hall.

"What's wroung my lady?" One of my mother's most trusted maid asked bowing to me. I looked at her like she was an idoit, I mean I'm bleeding and cut up. Whats wroung?! "My lady?" She asked again.

"I'm bleeding and cut up! Someone is outside watching me, I can feel it, but I couldn't see anyone!" My voice creaked alittle and she chocked her head to the side confused.

"My lady, you don't have a single cut. Are you feeling well?" For a split secound I felt like it was her fult and my legs started to back away. "My lady, whats wroung?" She stepped closer and I pushed her away, and the next thing I know, I'm falling in a black bit of nothing. What the hell was going on?

Wakeing with a jult I was in a carrage rusting my head on my grandemothers lap. "What the hells going on?!" I yelled looking out the window, there I saw my home being burnt to the ground. My eyes wide, I tried to jump out but some of the male servents pulled me back. "Mother!.. We have to go back! I never got to hear what she wanted, we have to go back!" I shouted and my grandmother just shook her head.

"Sit and be quite!" She yelled and I turned to her ferruse. "Your mother is gone, it's your turn to play your role as the hair of the Hijme family." Sitting down I pulled my arms away from the servents. "Your mother want'd to tell you it'd make her happy to see you take her place, so if you don't you'd be decrsing her last words befor she died. Do you hear me?!"

"Yes..." I replaied with no emostion, looking out the window I watched as my home fell to pices and everyone I cared about die inside. Turning back to her I stared. "What cased it?"

"Thats none of your consurn. You well be attening Cross Acadmy in two days, there you well live on campuse and be watched over by a dear friends son. Kaname Kuran is prisdent of the night class and you will act and dress as a pure blood should. Don't descruce the family name even more that what you have."

I frowned and slamed my fist down on the window seal in anger. "Tell me what happend! I have every right to know as the pure blood princess, now tell me!" I glared into her cold heartless eyes and she gave in.

"Your mother was afeared that your father had made to many enimes in the past, so they hide themselfs deep in the woods, but they know it wouldn't last, your father died and your mother moved you again. But as you can see it was still a fullish act and it got her killed."

Slince filled the rest of the ride, I was to anger to argu with her about my mother and desided to droop the conversion. We traviled mainly by car, then a plain at one point. Arriving at the new home I went to my asinded room and fell asleep.


End file.
